IHurt Lewbert
iHurt Lewbert is the fourth episode of the second season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. It is the first episode to feature Chuck Chambers, and it reveals that Mrs. Benson's first name is "Marissa." Plot Lewbert, Carly and Freddie's doorman, is injured after a confetti cannon in a faux muffin basket malfunctions and explodes for a segment of "Messin' with Lewbert." Spencer, who replaces him temporarily, suggests that Carly, Sam, and Freddie help him until he is back on his feet, but it's more easily said than done. When Freddie's mother takes over, she makes it look easy, but leaves the group extremely concerned that Mrs . Benson and Lewbert could start dating. When they do start dating, Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson dumps him. Subplot While filling in for Lewbert, Spencer finds a CB radio in the office and uses the handle "The Doorman." He ends up angering two truckers nicknamed Porkchop and Sledgehammer. Coincidentally, Spencer himself faces harassment from an annoying little boy named Chuck Chambers, who eventually tells the truckers where to find him. Luckily for Spencer, Lewbert takes his job back just before Porkchop and Sledgehammer arrive and they mistakenly beat up him instead of Spencer. Trivia *Freddie's boxers are checkered yellow and red. They are seen when Sam pulls his pants down in school. *This is the first time that Sam and Freddie call each other by their last names. *This is also the first time the term "Chiz" is used. Freddie's statement, "No jokes, Puckett, this is serious chiz!" was actually controversial enough for some YouTube commentators to insist that iCarly had used a swear word. Apparently, some people who were not familiar with the show watched a clip of the scene and mistakenly thought that the alleged swear word was actually Sam's last name. Also when Freddie says Puckett it sounds like "f*** it." *Though his face is not seen, the tallest guy in Bushwell Plaza makes an appearance. *When Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he slept in only his socks the previous night, Sam is seen eating from what looks like a Cheetos bag. (It's possible that she was eating Cheetos.) *This is the first episode to have the word "Lewbert" in the title (the second being IFind Lewbert's Lost Love), and to focus greatly on Lewbert. *This is the first episode in which Freddie's mom is interested in someone. *Carly wears the same red and white striped shirt Sam wore in iChristmas. *This is the first time that Freddie is seen in sandals. *This is the first time Mrs.Benson's first name was mentioned. Goofs *When Spencer "fixed" the table bell, a fire occured. This can't possibly happen in real life. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly : Lewbert's gonna be okay! ... Well, not okay, but at least back to the way he was before. Freddie : Good. Sam : Yeah, we could've been in so much trouble! Freddie : Can you ever think about anyone but yourself? Sam : I can, but I choose not to. Spencer: at his ribs in the form of a necklace You ate my ribs? Sam: I made the bones into a necklace! Mrs. Benson: Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes mommy upset! Spencer: '''I don't know how to respond to that. '''Freddie: Morning, girls. Check me out. Carly: What? Freddie: up shirt No belt. And look- hem of pants Open-toed shoes. Sam: sarcastically Wow, you're an animal! Carly: But I thought your mom always makes you wear a belt, and never lets you wear open-toed shoes. Freddie: Yeah, but since she's been taking care of Lewbert, I can pretty much do whatever I want. Last night I slept with my socks on. Sam: So? Freddie: Just my socks. Sam: falls out of mouth Sam: '''If Freddie's mom marries Lewbert, does that mean Freddie will have to kiss his wart goodnight? '''Spencer: Hey, Pork-chop and Sledgehammer! If you guys ever get married, will your last names be sledge-chop, or pork-hammer? Freddie: PUT. THE BOWS. DOWN! Carly: What's up? Sam: Why do we have to-- Freddie: You were right! You guys were right, okay?! My mom, she...she likes Lewbert. DAAAARGHHH!! Sam: Aw, well, maybe she'll-- Freddie: NO JOKES, PUCKETT, THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZZ! Carly: Okay. Calm down. Freddie: I can't! Sam: Benson... Freddie: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT LEWBERT COULD BECOME MY DADDY?! Spencer : Lewbert And I wrote down all your phone messages in here, which I organized into three piles: "From your mother," "Death threats," and "Death threats from your mother." Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's Blog: Life with Lewbert 204 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 2 episodes